The Experiment
by chelseaaaamarieeee
Summary: After meeting Renesmee, Aro and the rest of the Volturi want to breed their own hybrid experiment. Enter Katherine Clark, a beautiful American girl visiting Italy. In exchange for her life, Aro plans to use her as the hybrid's mother, and Katherine couldn't complain about the arrangement, except for one thing: Caius is to be the father. Post-BD Caius/OC


**Disclaimer: Twilight is SM's work, not mine. This all belongs to her!**

Chapter 1: The Deal

"Tell us what you are doing here, you insolent human!" Ouch. That one really cut me deep. I don't even know who the hell these people are, but they keep screaming at me, so I should probably tell them the truth. Or at least the blonde one, he is the terrifying one after all.

"Not to be disrespectful, but where exactly is here? The last thing I remember is looking at a monument, and then when I turned around, the tour group was gone. I wondered around the halls for hours, and I must have passed out. Am I still even in Volterra?" I am so confused. As I went on in my explanation, the two dark-headed men looked more relieved, but the blonde one got even more pissed off. Great, the scariest one didn't like me.

"What is your name, child?" one of the dark-haired men asked me. At least they all weren't as hateful.

"Katherine. My name is Katherine Clark. I was visiting Italy with my family, when we heard about this great castle that tourists could go to in a town called Volterra. My mother's very into tourist attractions, and drug my whole family out of our way to go to an old castle." The man who asked about my identity smiled at the fact that I had a family that was also at the castle, which was odd. I wonder if they know where they are, maybe I should ask. According to most people, my mother and I could be siblings, but I don't see it. I have the same long, brown hair as her, but the similarities end there. I have green eyes, while my mother has blue eyes, and let's not even start talking about my albino skin compared to her Brazilian coloring.

While I was spaced out thinking about my family, the men in front of me had converged around the dark-haired one in the center, and seemed to be discussing something. A few minutes later, the other two men returned to their thrones, and the one in the center rose and meandered over to where I was sitting on the floor. He bent down and offered me his hand, which I took gratefully, despite the cold temperature of his skin.

"My dear Katherine, you are truthful, it seems. Seeing as your family is now gone, my brothers and I have a proposition for you to consider. If you except, we will inform you of the deal we have conjured up. Is this something you would like to participate in, my child?" Wait, did he just say my family is no longer with us? That means…no, they can't be dead. I looked up at the man still clutching my hand, and he just nodded solemnly, as if he knew what I was thinking. If they were dead, that means I did not have anything to go back to. I might as well stay here, and accept whatever deal they would offer me. It couldn't be that bad, considering only one of them hated me.

"I will accept your deal. But before you tell me what it contains, can you formally introduce yourselves to me?" I desperately wanted to know what their names were, since I am going to staying with them. The dark-haired man smiled knowingly at me, and led me around the room.

"Of course, Katherine. I am Aro, and these are my brothers, Marcus" he gestured to the man sitting in the throne on the left, "and Caius," pointing to the blonde-haired man on the right. So the hateful one had a name? Great, I hope the deal has nothing to do with him, seeing as his scowl got larger when I passed him. Aro then introduced me to the rest of people standing in the room, and led me to the center of the room after all of the names had been exchanged.

"We make up the Volturi, and what I am about to tell you, you cannot ever repeat. Is that understood?" I nodded, and he continued, "We are not just a royal family, but a different race entirely. All people in this room are vampires, and have been for centuries. If you ever tell of our secret, you will meet a very painful end, alright?" My eyes widened a little, but honestly, they had blood-red eyes, I knew something was up with them. I nodded again, and Aro smiled at my reaction, probably because I didn't run screaming or faint.

"Now, our deal is an experiment of sorts. A few years ago, a coven bred a vampire human hybrid, and we have been itching to find our own human so that we can see if we can breed our own hybrid to study them. We have deemed you as the perfect human for this endeavor, and would like you to mate with one of us. Seeing as you have already agreed, we must inform you of the risks. You will die after you give birth, and if you would like to be a vampire, we must know in advance. Being immortal is very exciting, but if you do not wish to remain here forever, you do not have to. Katherine, do you wish to become immortal?" Did I? If I became a vampire, this would be the only child I will ever have, so I would like to see him or her grow up. It would also be nice to not go through old-age. I don't see why not, maybe I should become a vampire.

"If you all allow, I would very much like to become a vampire after the child is born. Thank you for offering an alternative." I replied as nicely as I could. Then I thought of something, "Aro, if you don't mind me asking, who is to be the vampire involved in the experiment?" It suddenly struck me that I would have to have sex with one of these men in the room, which terrified me quite a bit. Aro smiled, knowing I would inquire about the father of my future child.

"My brothers and I agreed that one of the kings should be the father, and since only one would want to have sex with any female, he is the only option. Caius is going to be the father of the hybrid. Do not worry Katherine, Caius has promised not to hurt you, and will try his best to make it as painless as possible for you. Now, you and Caius will try every day until we know for sure that you are with child. You will start tomorrow, so Jane will show you to your room, and try to get plenty on rest. Goodnight, Katherine." Aro smiled at me before Jane beckoned me to follow her to my room.

Caius was going to be the father of my child. The blonde-haired, moody, hateful Volturi leader was to be the vampire I was going to mate with. I was going to have sex with that monster. Not just once, every day until I'm pregnant. How could the world be so cruel? I mean, any other Volturi would be just fine with me, but not him. He was the worst of the vampires here, and I hadn't even spoken to the man. I am just supposed to accept that I have to make love to someone who could kill me.

When I reached my room, Jane said that she would collect me in the morning for my meal, then I would be taken to Master Caius for our first attempt to have the hybrid. I thanked Jane, and she closed the heavy wood door behind her. When I was finally alone, I ran to my large bed, and cried. I mourned my family, and faced my fears about having sex with Caius. I slowly fell into a deep sleep with nightmares about tomorrow and the bruises I was sure to have in the near future.

* * *

**Author's note: Hey guys! This is my first Fanfic, and the idea popped into my head a few days ago. I have a few more chapters written, but review and tell me is i should keep going. Thanks, and hope to see you when i next update!**

**xoxoxo, chelsea(:**


End file.
